


Wyzwany

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

— Nie dasz rady.

— Tak? To patrz.

Chłopcy siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy kuchennym stole a przed nimi stały dwie blachy pysznej Sherlotki, jak żartobliwie mawiała ich mamusia. W dłoniach mieli widelczyki do ciast, a na twarzach bardzo zacięte miny. 

— Czyli tak: kto zje całą blachę ciasta, wygrywa. Przegrany zmywa przez następny miesiąc.

— Zgoda.

— No. To start.

*** 

Wieczór skończył się na wymiotowaniu i kilkugodzinnym bólu brzuchów. Oczywiście Mycroft wygrał i od tego wieczoru zaczęły się jego problemy z nadwagą i podwyższonym cukrem. Z kolei Sherlock obraził się na jedzenie. Bo przecież to wina ciasta, że przegrał, jabłka w  nadzieniu były za kwaśne. 


End file.
